


Four-legged Competition

by Bellarke_Stories



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dog - Freeform, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, They are so fucking in love, i can't belive this is my first dog fic!, i might need to write more tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 17:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18833104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellarke_Stories/pseuds/Bellarke_Stories
Summary: He didn’t realize he was staring at her until she failed to catch the frisbee and Flint ran full speed to get to it before she did, knocking her down and making her disappear from his view. He stood up, panicked that the dog might have hurt her, only to see Flint throwing himself on her chest and licking her face like crazy.She was trying to push him away, laughing and kicking when Murphy fell on the ground next to them and grabbed her hands, letting Flint lick her freely.“Damn, I was right” he heard Miller say behind him, “You are jealous of Flint…”





	Four-legged Competition

**Author's Note:**

> Or as soon as I saw that dog with Clarke, I KNEW I had to write a fic with it. So here is a fic of Clarke spending too much time with Flint while some freckled man is very very annoyed by it!

He didn’t realize it until Miller pointed it out and even then, he still didn’t admit it to the rest of the group. Now he was sitting with him and Emori, watching Clarke, Murphy and Flint playing in the glass field a few feet away from them.

Clarke and Murphy were standing opposite of each other, throwing a frisbee in the air for the other to catch while Flint was jumping as high as he could to catch it, barking everytime he failed to. 

He couldn’t help but glance at Clarke. She was wearing an airy, kinda orangy dress, hair free constantly getting in her eyes and laughing. Her giggles sounded like music to his ears and it made him smile every time he was blessed to hear them. 

He didn’t realize he was staring at her until she failed to catch the frisbee and Flint ran full speed to get to it before she did, knocking her down and making her disappear from his view. He stood up, panicked that the dog might have hurt her, only to see Flint throwing himself on her chest and licking her face like crazy. 

She was trying to push him away, laughing and kicking when Murphy fell on the ground next to them and grabbed her hands, letting Flint lick her freely. 

“Damn, I was right” he heard Miller say behind him, “You are jealous of Flint…”

Bellamy frowned and turned to look at his friend. “Who? Me?” he asked, rolling his eyes feeling annoyed because they already had that conversation a couple days ago. “Fuck off Miller, I’m not jealous of a dog…”

Emori laughed, “Yeah right, that’s why you glare at him every time you’re with Clarke and he shows up for play time with her.” 

“Well, I’m sorry if I feel annoyed when someone interrupts my conversations” he said lowly, hopping that Clarke can’t hear them from where she is. 

“Then, why do you leave the park as soon as Flint and Clarke join us?” Miller asked.

Bellamy glared at him, “In case you forgot, I’m allergic to dog hair” he pointed out his silly excuse. He wasn’t really that allergic to him. Okay, sometimes his eyes would water and it’s the only logical answer to his problem but again, that happened a few times the last six months. 

“Ah the allergy, yeah, sorry I forgot…” Miller teased him and before he could say anything, he heard Clarke and Murphy walking to them so he shut his mouth and just glared at him.

“Now, that’s a workout” Clarke laughed, petting Flint on the head and the dog barked with happiness. She then put her elbow on Bellamy’s shoulder and rested her head on it, trying to catch her breath. 

“Finally tired?” Bellamy asked and patted Clarke’s hand on his shoulder, “It’s getting dark, we should head back anyway” he reminded the group, making Clarke pull herself up again. 

“You’re right, I didn’t even realize the time passing” she smiled and then kneeled down to pet Flint again. Bellamy pressed his lips together, wondering how she got so obsessed with him in such a short time. Everything second thing she said or did was about this damn dog, and it started to annoy him like he never thought it would. 

Bellamy kneeled to Clarke’s level too to pet Flint with her but as soon as Flint saw him, he barked and excited he turned to bite on Murphy’s shoe lashes, making the man push him away. Bellamy turned to meet Clarke’s eyes, hoping that she would give him an explanation as to why Flint moves away from him every time he tries to interact with him but she wasn’t even paying attention to him. She was watching Flint chase Murphy with a huge smile. 

He glared at the dog and stood up again, walking towards their things. “Don’t worry Bell, sometime she will look at you like she looks at Flint” Miller teased him. 

“Fuck off, Miller” he said and threw his backpack on his back. 

“What?” Clarke asked, confused, and stood up. 

“Nothing” Emori said too quickly, “Bellamy is just annoyed because Flint doesn’t like him” he heard her lie and thanked the gods that she didn’t repeat what Miller really said. 

“That’s not true!” Clarke tried to defend Flint. “I don’t think this dog is capable of hating anyone.”

Bellamy turned to face the group but didn’t go back to them so it was safe for him to roll his eyes. That was a lie. He’s hundred percent sure that Flint hated him.

“Why are you lying, Emori?” Miller started and Bellamy’s eyes widened. Before he knew it, he was running to him. “Bellamy is-” he doesn’t get to finish his sentence because Bellamy is on him, shutting him up by covering his mouth with his hand. 

“Enough talking!” Bellamy said angrily, “We need to head back! Now!” he insisted and let go of Miller with a warning glare. 

He glanced at Clarke, who was looking at him confused, but he didn’t hold her gaze for more than a second, turning his back on her and hoping everyone would follow him instead of keep wasting time. 

A few minutes later, he hears someone picking up their pace and closes his eyes, begging to not be- “Hey” Clarke said to him as she reached him.

“Hey” he replied, sparing a glance toward her side. “Everything alright?” 

“I don’t know… You tell me” she replied with a question instead of answering him. 

“As long as they don’t shut the gate before we’re back, everything will be alright” Bellamy tried to steer the conversation away from the directions he knew Clarke was going. 

“I know you, Bellamy…” she reminded him, “And I know you’re not like that because there is a chance of them locking us outside.” 

“How am I? I’m fine, Clarke…” he insisted.

“No, you’re not.” Clarke said, “Something is bothering you and I wonder why you won’t tell me.”

Bellamy doesn’t say anything, he just keeps walking. He really doesn’t want to talk about it, especially with Clarke. “I’m fine.” 

“No, you’re not.” Clarke said and grabbed him hand to stop him from walking away. “Why won’t you tell me?” 

Bellamy sighed and turned to face her, “Because for the first time in forever you’re having a good time and I don’t want to ruin it for you!” he told her, raising his voice a little bit more than he intended to. 

He met her eyes and then, “What do you mean?” 

Bellamy shook his head. “Let it go, Clarke, please…” 

“No, Bellamy! I’m not letting it go” she pressed the subject as the rest of the group walked past them. Bellamy gave them a nod to keep walking but he could feel Clarke’s eyes on him. 

“We will let the guard know you’re still out” Miller told them.

“We’re right behind y-”

“Thank you, Miller.” Clarke cut him, making Bellamy rub his face in annoyance. “Now… Can you please tell me what is bothering you?” 

“What if I don’t want to tell you?” Bellamy challenged and as soon as he saw the hurt in Clarke’s eyes, he regretted it. 

Clarke shook her head to him and then took a step to leave but Bellamy grabbed her hand. “No, wait. I’m sorry…” he quickly apologized, making Clarke to turn to him again, but not meet his eyes. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean…” he trailed off, “I’m sorry, okay?”

“Bellamy, I don’t need an apology, you haven’t done anything wrong. I just want to know what is bothering you, so I can help if I can…” Clarke explained, finally meeting his gaze. 

Bellamy stared at her a little too much before opening his mouth and failing to say something. He tried again, “Look, Clarke. It’s true, there is something that is bothering me but it’s not important or something you can help me with, so let me figure it alone.” 

Clarke threw her hands in the air, “And you can’t even tell me what is it?” she wondered out loud. 

“It’s not important…” he said again. 

“If it’s bothering you, Bellamy, then it’s very important to me!” Clarke insisted. “I want to help you with it, even if it’s the stupidest thing in the world. I want to be there for you!” 

“You can’t!”

“Why?” 

“Because I will ask you to do something that I don’t want you to do and neither will you and it’s not worth it!” he yelled back, feeling the pressure getting under his skin. 

Clarke blinked confused, “This doesn’t make any sense… Am I the problem? DId I do something…?” 

“No…” Bellamy quickly assured her and then, “Yes- maybe… Just let it go, Clarke! It’s nothing that-” before he could finish his thoughts, Clarke grabbed him by the shoulders and forced him to face her. 

“What did I do?” Clarke asked, her eyes locking on his. 

Bellamy shook his head, “It’s not even your fault…” he whispered and looked the other way. 

“What is it, Bellamy? I swear if you don’t tell me, I’m going to knock your ass out, tie you to a tree and won’t let you go until you tell me what I did!”

“I’m jealous!” the words slipped his mouth without him realizing it and as soon as he heard himself, his eyes opened wide. 

Clarke let go of him and took a step back. “What…?” she asked, now more confused than ever. 

Bellamy rubbed his face again, “I told you, it’s stupid. Let’s forget about it and head back home…”

“You’re jealous of me? Why?” Clarke ignored his suggestion and tried to understand what was going on. 

“I’m not jealous of you, Clarke… I’m jealous-” he stopped himself because he really didn’t want to say it but he met her eyes again and he knew he didn’t have a choice. He took a deep breath and let it out. “I’m jealous of Flint, alright? That’s it…” 

Clarke tilted her head to the side, “Is this the best thing you could think of?” she almost laughed at him and he couldn’t believe what was going on. For the last ten minutes, Clarke was pressuring him to tell her what’s his problem and now that he admitted the truth, she doesn’t believe him. 

“See? It’s so stupid that you can’t even believe it’s true!” Bellamy told her. 

“Are you for real?” Clarke asked again, obviously not believing in her ears. “Why would you be jealous of a dog and what that has to do with me?”

Bellamy rolled his eyes, “Don’t pretend you don’t even know the dog… He’s like your other half ever since you first pet him. He won’t leave you alone and-”

“You can’t be serious…” Clarke stared at him. 

“I told you it’s stupid…” Bellamy reminded her and an awkward silence fell around them. 

Bellamy felt brave enough to break it a few moments ago. “Look, Clarke. I’m happy that you found someone to make you feel relaxed and have fun with, I really am. Flint is an amazing dog and he’s very lucky to have your attention and love. I just- I hate that I get to see you only for a few hours everyday and he gets to spend too much time with you. I hate that I’m not the reason you constantly have a smile on...”

“It’s stupid and I know it, no normal person would feel like that for a pet and that’s why I didn’t want to tell you. I will work on it, get used to it and in a few days everything will be alright.”

“You are serious” Clarke said amazed. “Bellamy, I- you think I like Flint more than I like you? Like- do you really compare yourself to a dog?”

Bellamy didn’t deny it, didn’t say anything except, “You sure are more excited to see him than you’re to see me…” he pointed out bitter about the fact. 

“Oh my god, are you kidding me? The only reason I get excited to see him it’s because he’s silly and doesn’t even understand what is going on around him and- he’s a dog Bellamy… Being funny and making people feel good it’s like his job! The only thing he’s good at.”

“He is terrible at catching the frisbee, to be honest…” he murmured the joke, feeling uncomfortable to look her in the eyes. 

Clarke breathed out a laugh and it made his heart melt. Then, before he registered what was going on, he felt Clarke’s hand on his face and he froze. “Hey” she whispered and his muscles moved on their own. 

“I’m sorry if I made you think I like Flint more than I like you. It’s not true. I just- since I decided to step off leading and you still wanted that, I couldn’t- I told you I needed time to leave everything behind and move on and I couldn’t ask you to basically babysit me through that… You had so many things in mind, I didn’t want to be one more thing weighting on your shoulder.” 

“Clarke, you never-”

“Don’t say it. It’s not true but let’s forget about it, let’s move on, alright?” Clarke stopped him and dropped her hand to her side. “What do you say, do you think you could come at my place after the council meeting? I will have a freshly cooked meal and we could catch up on each other?”

“Sure but I don’t expect any shocking news from my side…” he joked and nodded for her to walk. 

“Then I guess you will have to listen to me ranting about my paintings and how my mom still pressures me to work with her at the clinic.” Clarke teased, falling into pace with him. 

“Sound like a fun night to me” Bellamy gave her a smile. 

“Oh and I can show you all the tricks I taught Flint!” she said excited and Bellamy stopped dead. Clarke looked at him and brushed out laughing, “I’m kidding, I’m kidding!” she kept laughing, “Sorry, I just really wanted to see your face when I said that.”

“You’re a horrible person, Clarke Griffin.”

“I know and you like me because of that” she teased him over her shoulder, waving him to keep walking. “I promise, Flint won’t even cross my door tonight. It’ll be just you and me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it :) Comments and kudos are welcome! Always love your feedback! Thanks for reading!


End file.
